<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unfriendly Encounter by DillsM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194990">An Unfriendly Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM'>DillsM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Gulf and Art unfriendly encounter at the Kazz Awards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unfriendly Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This au is merely fictional so please don’t get offended. Also, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gulf entered the hall, he could see a lot of familiar faces among the attendees. Having to attend a few awards show in a short period of time, he had recognised most of them. Some were his acquaintances, while the rest are just familiar-looking strangers. As he walked further into the hall, he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and when he turned, he saw his boyfriend smiling at him, “you’re finally here”. </p><p>A big smile crept on Gulf’s face as he eyed his boyfriend from head to toe, admiring his ethereal look. “You look good, Phi”. </p><p>“Have you seen yourself?” Mew teased as he guides him to their seats. Along the way, they bumped into their cast members where they greeted each other. Gulf had complimented everyone’s colour coordinated outfit and felt a bit left out as he was the only one wearing brown. </p><p>When the show was about to start, they said their goodbyes and part ways. As they were walking to their seats, they could see someone walking towards them. Gulf could feel the elder tensed up beside him. Gulf held onto Mew’s hand and whispered, “ignore him” as they passed by the shorter man. Don’t get him wrong, Gulf doesn’t hate Art because he doesn’t know him personally but he knew that he makes Mew uncomfortable. </p><p>When they reached their seats, Gulf turned and whispered to his boyfriend, “are you okay?”. Mew nodded his head before answering, “I’m fine. I just didn’t expect to see him here. It’s okay, I’m not going to let this ruin our night” Mew gave him a reassurance smile.</p><p>—</p><p>“I need to pee. I’ll be back” Gulf said to Mew before walking towards the washroom.</p><p>After doing his business, he washed his hands at the sink before a voice came from behind, startling him. “So, what is it like being a rebound?” He turned around to find Art smirking at him.</p><p>“Excuse me?” An eyebrow was raised as he questioned the shorter man in front of him.</p><p>The man chuckled, “I’m sure you heard me the first time but in case it didn’t go through your thick skull, I said what is it like being a rebound?”</p><p>Gulf was pissed at the man’s rude remark. Anger boiled within him as he stared at the man with pure hatred. He might not hate him then, but he definitely hates him now. “I heard you the first time but I choose not to comprehend the stupidity coming out of your mouth. That would be such a waste of time”. Having a pointless argument with Art was not worthy of his time so he walked past the elder, trying to leave the washroom.</p><p>“You know the only reason he’s with you is because he needed a distraction from me right?” Art said, stopping Gulf on his track. “He was emotionally unstable when he met you and the only reason why he decided to date you is because you were the perfect distraction for his broken heart”</p><p>Gulf scoffed as he glanced at the elder. “You are a nobody to him, the moment you decided to break him. What you did to him was heartless and is not something to be proud off but you know what, maybe you’re right. The only reason why he’s with me is because of you. You’re too blind to see his worth but guess what? I’m not like you. Fate decided to show P’Mew that crying over you is not worth it as there’s someone out there who truly cares about him, me” Gulf spat.</p><p>“You know I could end your relationship easily if I choose to walk into his life again right? In case you didn’t know, Mew has liked me from the very beginning and with you, if I remembered correctly, he doesn’t even like you when he first saw you. That speaks a lot, doesn’t it? I clearly have more effect on him than you do”</p><p>The words that came out of Art’s mouth made him insecure. He knew that Mew loves him and will never leave him for Art but he couldn’t help but have negative thoughts and what if. The fear of losing Mew slowly crept inside him. He wouldn’t know what to do if Mew actually ended up leaving him.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” Art laughed. “Or maybe you’re quiet because you know it’s true? Poor you, nothing but a rebound to P’Mew. It’s okay though, at least you got fame out of it. He might use you but you’re using him too. It’s a win-win situa-“</p><p>“Watch your mouth!” Gulf cut him off. “I’m not using him. I genuinely love him! I would let go of my fame if I had too just to be with him. Just because you’re incapable of loving someone, doesn’t mean everyone is as heartless as you!”</p><p>“Oh, no, you got it all wrong my friend” Art smirked. “I am capable of loving someone. Just not an entitled, controlling freak like P’Mew. I don’t get what you see in him. He’s overly controlling and possessive, can you even breathe around him. I pity you”</p><p>And that draws the line. Gulf grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Gulf is never a violent person but right now, he was livid. He wants nothing but to beat the man in front of him. “You can look down on me but don’t you ever dare talk shit about P’Mew!!” he raised his voice, slightly startling the elder. </p><p>“He’s a much better person than you’ll ever be! You’re nothing but a pest who’s full of insecurity and jealousy. Grow up!” If eyes could kill; his would have torn him into pieces. His intense piercing glare is burned with hatred as the grip on the collar tighten. “Keep our name out of your dirty mouth! I don’t want you to ever approach me or P’Mew. Leave us the fuck alone, got it?” he said, letting him go. “You know what, maybe if you didn’t decide to pull your little stunt, you might still have a career. Now if you could excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me” he said as he leaves, never turning back. </p><p>“What took you so long, tua aeng? They’re about to announce the best scene award” Mew asked when Gulf sat back on his chair. “Sorry, had a stomachache” he lied. If Mew were to found out what happened, he knew the elder would be pissed. He would eventually tell him but not now. He didn’t want to ruin his lover’s mood.</p><p>—</p><p>“And the best scene award goes to, Tharntype The Series! Congratulations!” the presenter announced. They stood up happily and walked towards the stage to accept their award.</p><p>As Mame was making her speech, Gulf eyes moved around the crowd, stopping at someone with a sour face. Gulf stared at him directly in the eyes and smiled. He made it subtle so that no one was suspicious of him. Gulf felt so much satisfaction standing on stage, while the person who had just condemned him and his boyfriend can only look and wish to be in their position. Call Gulf petty, he didn’t care because someone as cruel as Art does not deserve any sympathy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like this simple and short story. Please leave your thoughts down below and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>